


A big ol rant on a fetch modus I made up

by pitaPigeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: captchalogue, How Do I Tag, SBURB (Homestuck), SBURB/SGRUB, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitaPigeon/pseuds/pitaPigeon
Summary: Sometimes when I'm bored I'll just write a page in memos overexplaining random stuff, here's one for a fan-fetch modus. I really don't see how people would want to read this but whatever





	A big ol rant on a fetch modus I made up

Nesting Modus: Based off the math/animating format, ((x+a)x+b)x+c = x³+ax²+bx+c. x only has to be a similar kind of item, like 'drink', and a b and c can be anything and continue through the alphabet. So a setup could be like ((Juice+birdcage)faygo+hat)soda+laptop. Anything a b or c can be replaced with no consequences other than an empty space, but an x functions similar to the tree modus. Pulling out the last x will only eject the object grouped with it (pulling out soda ejects laptop) but pulling out a higher x ejects everything after it (pulling out faygo ejects hat, soda and laptop). So an item on the end is easy to get, but in the most danger of accidental ejection. To change the similar item x the whole inventory must be cleared, so either spend a long time reorganizing everything or stick to an easy, vague x.

Pros: Pretty uncomplicated but still a bit of a challenge. A lot of space, 48 slots total and 24 completely free slots (because a-z). All slots have no size limit (like the wallet modus), so captchaloguing whole planetary bodies is an option. The card identity is shown. The cards are not chosen through speech (rather through whatever shenanigans operate most other moduses. Hologram? Who knows), so the player cannot accidentally eject a card or captchalogue an item with poor choice of wording. Great for packing for long trips, with the x as 'clothing' or other necessities. The very first x slot is good for protecting items you plan to use far in the future, but in the meantime are very vulnerable (the matriorb would be a good example).

Cons: The non-voice activated cards take longer to get to, making the modus a problem in emergency situations. The x needs to be extremely plentiful, have a range in value and be very useful to be truly effective, and finding such a combination is rare. You can't add anything to the sylladex without an x or already free space. You need a heck ton of x's, most of which will probably be useless despite your best attempts to find a good base x. Requires a lot of organization. It does not automatically come with the ability to pick up items without captchaloguing. Choosing a new x requires a stupidly long time of organization, unless you want your stuff ejected everywhere and probably broken. If you click the wrong thing, your stuff will probably do that anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these and I'll probably end up doing it again lol
> 
> Not actually made for 4/13, I just happened to get an account like, yesterday so it coincided. Hopefully this will be drowned out by other's posting and left unseen


End file.
